1. Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is made to the following commonly assigned copending applications:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,064, entitled ENLARGING PHOTOGRAPHIC PRINTER, issued Feb. 28, 1989, in the names of Shaun M. Amos, Richard J. Backus and Thomas C. Jessop. PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,073, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MEASURING CHARACTERISTICS OF PHOTOGRAPHIC NEGATIVES, issued Apr. 11, 1989 in the names of Patrick A. Cosgrove and Richard J. Backus. PA0 3. U.S. Ser. No. 246,575, entitled LENS FOCUS ADJUSTMENT MEANS, filed Sept. 19, 1988 in the name of Thomas C. Jessop. PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,927, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ALIGNING A ZOOM LENS WITH AN IMAGE SENSOR, Jan. 16, 1990 in the name of Martin L. Miller.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustment apparatus and more specifically to apparatus for adjusting a lens realtive to an image sensing device in a video camera.
3. Description of the Prior Art
In a video camera empoying a solid state image sensor and a zoom lens, it is important to have the optical center of the zoom lens line up with the optical center of the sensor. If there is error in alignment, the image will wander on the video screen when the user changes the magnification of the zoom lens while composing. Wander of the image produces composition error. Such errors are not significant in video cameras used for recording moving scenes since the user simply aims the camera to compensate for zoom induced scene shifts. However, in the case of precision systems for making enlargements from prints of the type disclosed in commonly assigned copending applications Ser. Nos. 122,995 and 122,996, such misalignments can result in prints that do not correspond with images that appeared on the monitor during composition of the images.